


Not Water-gracious

by sotoayam



Series: Showhyuk - Headcanons [3]
Category: Monsta X (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-14
Updated: 2018-03-14
Packaged: 2019-03-31 03:41:05
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 348
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13966581
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sotoayam/pseuds/sotoayam
Summary: Minhyuk obviously did not have a jelly leg after sinking on that water playground on No Exit Broadcast. Unlike of Hyunwoo who moved graciously in water, wakeboarding... he could only sat around and watched.





	Not Water-gracious

Minhyuk regretted his decision to set his foot even for a ride on the water themed park that they visited on No Exit Broadcast. Okay, maybe not the ride. He rode them just fine along with his members. But this one that looked like a water playground. He really shouldn't try his luck.

Heaven knew he did not have the same agility as the their leader. Unlike he who sank easily on the playground, unable to lift himself back to the ground because of the lack of body strength, their leader moved graciously on the body of water, wakeboarding.

 "Are you okay?" Hyunwoo asked him once, when they were in a break.

 "I am fine."

Hyunwoo patted on his shoulder reassuringly. "You remember what I said on the set, right? If you are all going to fall on water, I will save you all."

 "Ah, that's our responsible leader." Minhyuk smiled. It was not that he was feeling dejected. Well, he had a little bit of jelly leg after falling on the water. Even with all of those buoy and lifesaver. But he must be looking at Hyunwoo with hopeful eyes because Hyunwoo looked away in almost awe? (did he just blush?)

 "What I am saying is. Let's just play without worrying too much. You have me here." Hyunwoo said again, his last words almost sounded too cheesy. But it was enough to bring smile on Minhyuk's face.

 "Of course! That much I know. Thank you _hyung_." And he opted for a hug, that brought them circling a for while, like in a dance.

 "What is it? Are we celebrating something?" Wonho eyed the pair suspiciously. "I want to celebrate too!"

 "Then come here you prick." Minhyuk offered a hand to Wonho, which was met without hesitation. They hugged like a small party hug. Calling the others to question.

 "What is it? What is it? Did something happen?"

Wonho only grinned, while Hyunwoo managed to roll his eyes. Minhyuk, being embraced by two favorite _hyung _s__ wouldn't care about anything in the world. At least not for awhile.

**Author's Note:**

> I mostly write things like this almost in one go and under 10 minutes, because I get the idea in my mind and I have to write it somewhere. I love showhyuks... this part is just a little bit tribute to No Exit Broadcast.
> 
> Minhyuk has lots of parts anywhere, since he is like the life of the party that is Monsta x. I'd like to write them when the idea comes to my mind. And by the way I know that Minhyuk did not call Wonho 'prick', it just felt right when I wrote it so I kept it.


End file.
